


After Luna's End

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: ...i guess, Angst, Fluff, If you view it like that, Living Together, M/M, Other, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, You probably do so it's a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: There was a brief moment where Sigma was confused as to why he was holding a robot with Luna's clothes. There was a brief moment where he was confused as to how he'd gotten outside.But then it came back, and he wondered why he'd been confused in the first place.





	After Luna's End

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, since Sigma 'switches' with another version of himself every time he SHIFTs, and given that Sigma was basically 100% alone after Luna's end...
> 
> Yeah. I just thought this seemed like a good idea. Sorry for trying to justify it.

There was a brief moment where Sigma was confused as to why he was holding a robot with Luna's clothes. There was a brief moment where he was confused as to how he'd gotten outside.

But then it came back, and he wondered why he'd been confused in the first place.

...Food. He needed food. He had no idea how long it'd been since he'd last eaten, but it was too long.

He carefully stood up, and laid Luna's... Carcass, as it were, down on the bench. He smiled down at her, sadly - he was alone, now, with no one to talk to...

Not even Zero Jr. God, how pathetic was he, to even think that he could be a good companion to talk to.

He trudged his way out of the B. Garden, and towards the Pantry. The silence as he went echoed in his ears, only broken by the sounds of his footsteps and his breathing.

* * *

He'd been hungrier than he'd thought. After pretty much stuffing his face in the Pantry, he left, heading down to...

To...

...

He stopped walking upon realizing that he had no destination.

Where was he to go now? His hunger was sated, so there was nothing else particularly pressing for him to do or take care of. No people he could talk to. Just rotting corpses and deactivated robots and an AI that wouldn't speak to him.

...All of the doors had been opened. He decided that he could do some exploring - it would, at the very least, get rid of some boredom.

He went to the rooms that he hadn't seen yet. He went to the rooms that he hadn't seen in this timeline. (God, it was still so strange to think that he could jump through timelines) (Was that why he was confused earlier? Was he from another timeline?)

...He needed a drink, he decided after searching through the GAULEM Bay. He got up from his knees - why was it so hard to stand? - but something caught his eye as he did so.

With a resigned sigh, he got back down on his knees. There was a compartment down below the computer...

Something inside him said, 'Open it, Sigma, open it.' Something else said, 'All you'll find is wires, don't bother.'

Something _else_ said, 'You're already talking to yourself, what the fuck does it matter what you do or find?'

It was decided. He reached out and opened the - shockingly unlocked - compartment.

...There was a body.

He leapt up, and gave a shriek - something he was glad no one else was around to see or hear.

It took him a moment, but he hesitantly got back down on his knees and pulled the body properly out of the odd little compartment. He clicked his tongue, wondering if this was another GAULEM that had been stored away for some reason, or if it was a human body.

After a bit of thinking, he chose to believe that it was a GAULEM. The other option was too disturbing for him to think of...

Then the GAULEM's eyes opened.

"Hiya, Siggy!"

"What the- Zero Jr?!"

"The one and only!"

Zero Jr stood on wobbly legs, and Sigma followed. "I'm not allowed to reactivate Luna," Zero said, looking genuinely remorseful, "because it would go against my orders. But I can still keep you company, if you want!"

Sigma sighed. This was what he got for thinking that Zero Jr would be good company. "I assume you won't answer any of my questions about the game or Zero Sr?"

"Nope! Orders! C'mon, I'll make you something to drink in the lounge!"

"Do you even know how to..." Sigma trailed off, and sighed. "Never mind. Even a shitty drink sounds damn good at this point."

Zero laughed brightly, and Sigma followed him to the lounge.

* * *

Sigma stared down at his second drink. He'd all but chugged the first, and Zero had implored him to drink this one more slowly. So, while he 'savored' the drink, he searched for a topic of conversation.

"So, can I ask you something?"

"I dunno," Zero said with a cheeky grin, "can you?"

"You already pulled that shit, asshole," Sigma said with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, I meant, can I ask you something and have you answer? It's sort of about the game."

"Sort of?"

"It's more about this body of yours. As in, why weren't you in it before? Orders or something?"

Zero hesitated, and shook his head. "To be honest, I don't really like this body. Actually... I hate it with a burning passion. But if I stayed in the computer, I wouldn't be able to interact with you much, and I didn't want you going crazy on me..."

Sigma tilted his head. "Okay, well... Why do you hate it?"

Zero fell silent, focusing on cleaning a glass that was already spotless.

"...Zero?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? Drop it."

Sigma blinked at the snappish tone. "Okay, geez..." He sipped at his drink, and looked around idly. "So, what are you allowed to tell me?"

"Not much. I'm not allowed to tell you who Zero is, or if anyone helped them, or anything, really. I can tell you meaningless stuff, like, how my body is different from the others. Or when I was made. Or that Luna was the first GAULEM created. But I just told you _that_ , so..."

"Okay, tell me this - do you do anything for fun?"

"I play Jeopardy!"

Sigma sighed. "This is gonna be a long lifetime, stuck in this place..."

Zero gave an almost awkward-sounding chuckle. "Sure it will, Siggy."


End file.
